goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Warren Gets Grounded (SuperMalechi's version)
Warren Gets Grounded is the first ever Warren Gets Grounded episode made by SuperMalechi. Plot Warren is making the "REAL NOT FAKE" opening to the Neon Mickey print to "Toy Story" from 1996. His father sees this and tells him not to put "Real not fake" on the title, just put "fake" at the start of the title. Alan closes Warren's account and puts Jeff Wiggle's clothes on him. Then he calls GlitchKatVantas on the phone. And GlitchKatVantas comes over here and forces Warren to watch everything not made by Disney. Cast *Warren Cook (Voiced by Bain) *Alan Cook (Voiced by Vlad) *GlitchKatVantas the waste of space (Voiced by TheAxerman) Notes *GlitchKatVantas has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume *The GlitchKatVantas costume used in this home video was also seen in "GlitchKatVantas's Sense-Sational Day". Transcript *Warren: I did the "Real non-fake" opening of the Neon Mickey version of Toy Story 1996 VHS! *Alan: (400% loud voice) WARREN!! ARE YA MAKING REAL NOT FAKE OPENINGS?!?! *Warren: Oh no! *Alan: Let me see what you have made! (He does so) (400% loud voice) Warren, how dare you made a "Real not fake" opening to Toy Story Neon Mickey VHS?! You were supposed to only put "Fake" at the start of the title, but you didn't listen! *Warren: (crying) I'm sorry dad! *Alan: Well, sorry wont work! *Warren: What are ya going to do now? *Alan: I'm closing your account! *Warren: No please don't do it! *Alan: (400% loud voice) It's too late now! (He does so) *Warren: (400% loud voice) WAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAWAH! *Alan: (400% loud voice) STOP THIS YOU CRYBABY! *Warren: (still crying) Can you at least open up my account back up? *Alan: (400% loud voice) No! *Warren: F*** you f*****! *Alan: Kill yourself waste of space *Warren: F***** (27x)! *Alan: Next I am calling GlitchKatVantas! (calls GlitchKatVantas on the phone) Hi GlitchKatVantas! Warren made a "Real not fake" opening to the 1996 Neon Dick print of Toy Story, when I told him to out only "fake" at start of the title! *GlitchKatVantas: (400% loud voice) Ooooooooh! He's gonna be grounded for life! *(10 minutes later) *GlitchKatVantas: This is me, GlitchKatVantas the waste of space, I've heard that you made a "Real not fake" opening when your dad told you to just put fake in the title! *Warren: GlitchKatVantas, can you please do the "Real not fake" opening to The Hunchback of Notre Dane 1997 Neon Mickey VHS on your "Glitchkatvantas'sHomemadeStuff" account? *GlitchKatVantas: (400% loud voice) No! (Normal voice) You're grounded (x5) for life! And you will be forced to watch shows such as my show, Tom and Jerry, Looney Tunes, Happy Harmonies, The Captain and the Kids, Count Screwloose, Harman - Ising, Barney Bear, Hanna - Barbera, Bob Allen, Tex Avery, Droopy, George Gordon, Screwy Squirrel, George and Junior, Spike, Carl Urbano, Spike and Tyke, All Stars, The Boy Friends, Charley Chase, Irwin S. Cobb, Max Davidson, Features/Streamliners, Harry Langdon, Laurel and Hardy, Musical Comedies, The Little Rascals, Our Gang Comedies, Pitts and Todd, The Taxi Boys, Todd and Kelly, Chitty Chitty Bang Bang, Getting Even With Dad, All Dogs Go To Heaven, National Velvet, The Black Stallion, Little Women, The Wizard of Oz, The Secret of Nimh, The Pebble and the Penguin, Broadway Melody of 1936, Broadway Melody of 1938, Buster Keaton, Cavalcade of MGM Shorts, Cavalcade of Vitaphone Shorts, Judy Garland, MGM Composers Collection, MGM Horror Classics, MGM/UA Home Video Laserdisc Sampler, MGM: When The Lion Roars, Crime Does Not Pay, Dogville Comedies, Fitzpatrick Traveltalks, Classic Musical Shorts from the Dream Factory, Classic Shorts from the Dream Factory, Robert Benchley Comedies, Ben Hur: A Tale of Christ, Gone with the Wind, An American In Paris, The Thin Man, 2001: A Space Odyssey, The Broadway Melody, The Big Parade, Ben Hur, The Band Wagon, Anna Christie, Easter Parade, The Great Ziegfeld, Doctor Zhivago, Singin in the Rain, Skyfall, Mrs. Miniver, Annie Get Your Gun, He Who Gets Slapped, North By Northwest, Min and Bill, Flesh and the Devil, Grand Hotel, Ninotchka, The Crowd, The Philadelphia Story, Babes In Arms, Seven Brides for Seven Brothers, Mutiny on the Bounty, Meet Me In St. Louis, The Big House, The Bad and the Beautiful, Gigi, The Rogue Song, Pardon Us, Pack Up Your Troubles, The Devil's Brother, Sons of the Desert, March of the Wooden Soldiers, Vagabond Lady, Bonnie Scotland, The Bohemian Girl, Kelly The Second, Mister Cinderella, Our Relations, General Spanky, Way Out West, Hollywood Party, Nobody's Baby, Pick A Star, Topper, Merrily We Live, Swiss Miss, Block Heads, Air Raid Wardens, Nothing But Trouble, Romeo and Juliet, Anna Karenina, A Tale of Two Cities, Greed, Captains Courageous, Ah Wilderness, Agent Cody Banks, Sweethearts, Casino Royale, High Society, Spectre, La Boheme, Altars of Desire, The Viking, Queen Christina, A Christmas Story, The Barretts of Wimpole Street and more that are not made by Disney. *Alan: I agree with GlitchKatVantas! Now start watch shows and movies not made by Disney or you are grounded even more! Category:Warren Cook